My Videogame Life
by juubi-hanyou
Summary: "What the Bloody hell My life was a video game." OCXHarem


Me: Ello all it's your ever lovable JH here on christmas with a new story for you all

Disclaimer: But it is not exactly christmas

Me: I know just do your job

?: Yeah so we can get on with the story

?: Like yeah come on

disclaimer: Fine JH owns most of the stuff used in this story

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Other Being Talking"**

'**Other Being Thinking'**

**Game text**

**'Selected Option'**

_Flashbacks_

_Techniques_

'_**Yelling/Shouting'**_

_Prologue_

'Owwww that hurt hmm where am I.' I opened my eyes to a dark room. Then everything seemed to light up and giant words appeared in front of my face.

**Game Over**

**Statistics:**

**LV: 24**

**Int: 20**

**Str: 19**

**Spd: 20**

**HP: 200**

**MP: 100**

**DEX: 5**

**AGL: 15**

**Stamina: 20**

**Special Move: Summon an ally: Nigger (CHEYANE) Appears to help Tyvel in any type of way. **

'**Oh shit Tyvel is in trouble': A friend from Tyvel's past appears when he is in a tight spot and Kicks the enemies **

**Fetishes: glasses, furries, Maid, , every girl naruto character (HINATA), boobs, ass**

**Achievements:**

**Friend Zone Unlocked: Send a person to a Pocket Dimension in which the person is continuously friend zoned; cam also be used to turn an enemy into a friend, ally or aquintance. - Requirements: Unlock by being friend zoned twice or more and accept it.**

**Hentai world: Sends a person into a Hentai fantasy land in which they experience an abundance of pleasure to the point where they go insane and die. -Requirements: Watch and read an abundance of hentai and doujin.**

**Cloaking: Can become invisible when hood is pulled over head. - Requirements: Always wear your hood.**

**Average Tyvel avatar Unlocked: See character screen for more details.**

**Jashin cultist Avatar unlocked: See character screen for more details.**

**Bestial Avatar Unlocked: See character screen for more details.**

**Antisocial Avatar Unlocked: See character screen for more details.**

**Perverted Sage Avatar Unlocked: See character screen for more details.**

**Fallen Angel Avatar Unlocked: See the character screen for more details.**

**Lilith's Child Avatar Unlocked: See character screen for more details.**

_**"What the actual hell?" **_I yelled as I read the the things on the screen. "So you mean to tell me my entire life was a videogame. Great just great an almost entire life of dreaming and imaginations of being in a game, anime, movie or cartoon, only to find out my life was one of those. What's even worse I failed at my own videogame." I continued with a rant.

"Well might as well go to this character screen and get some back stories." I said as options appeared before me.

**Continue or Quit**

**'Continue'**

**The Misadventures of Tyvel Brown**

**New game**

**Load game**

**Options**

**Exit**

**'Load game'**

**Average Tyvel Brown: age 15: Level 24: relationships 0: time played 131,400 hours.**

"Ok I'm not sure if I should go back and pick new game or load this one hmmm decisions decisions." I said as I tried to decide if I should continue from where I left off or start a new. "I'm a major Idiot start a new cause then I have more options and we'll be able to perform better."

**'Back'**

**The Misadventures of Tyvel Brown**

**New game**

**Load game**

**Options**

**Exit**

**'New game'**

Then the room was filled with multiple versions of myself and a couple lit up.

**Choose your avatar**

I walked around the glowing versions of me and saw one that looked completely and utterly like me and so I tap him.

**Average Tyvel Brown: An everyday person with no distinguishing traits but has a very high curiosity making him prone to danger, is very like able and can easily make friends for some weird reason...know what has three weird distinguishing traits, even though he is really A.V.E.R.A.G.E.**

**Are you sure about this**

**Yes or no**

"Ok I guess I go with this one for right now." I said as I tapped yes.

**'Yes'**

Author style: Cliffhanger no justu

(End)

Me: well what ya think.

Disclaimer: Soo where did the inspiration for this one come from.

Me: Was reading Naruto's life as a video game fanfics and it came to me.

?: So what an entire fanfic of you failing at life in videogame form.

Me: Fuck you I do not fail at life all the time.

?: Ohh you do fail at life all the time.

Disclaimer: Yeah you kinda do.

Me: Fuck all three of you anyway Read and Review and no flames.

All: See ya later!


End file.
